Howl's Moving Castle: Across the Universe
by CrashingDreamsandBluerSkies
Summary: The stage set.The royal castle have been preparing for this day since the laid eyes on each other. And Sophie? Well let's just say she has her wings ready...this little birdie may take flight


The wedding bells chimed throughout Kingsbury to signify the wedding between Princess Sophie Hatter and Prince William Jones. The streets were crowded with well wishers and party goers. Every man was picking up a girl to dance with except one,

Howell Jenkins.

The man had a extravagant coat on and was leaning casually against a bar wall watching girls pass by. They were pretty yes, but not beautiful. None worth his time at least. Howl sighed softly as yet another brunette in a new dress walked by and into the arms of a man at the bar a few buildings down. Looking towards the bakery across the street he contemplated the effort in going to get Michael and leaving.

On the other side of town in the Royal Palace overlooking Kingsbury, Sophie Hatter fixed her dress one more time, slipped on her shoes and adjusted her veil. She smoothed down her hair, adjusted her crown and bouquet and when she was content with her appearance she turned to look at her two sisters. Lettie, to the left of her was in a champagne white dress that hugged her every curve. Martha, to her right was in the exactly same attire as to Lettie her hair done is sweeping curls that brushed her shoulders. Both girls smiled at Sophie before Lettie reached out her hand and the girls left the room.

Walking down the stairs Lettie held Sophie's hand as Martha held onto Sophie's train.

_" I'm getting married today"_

Sophie carefully took each step as she walked towards the throne room doors. When they reached them a huddle of young children stood in pairs. Lettie held Sophie's hand and Martha followed behind Sophie holding onto her train.

" You ready Soph? "

" As ready as I'll ever be"

The doors opened and the children walked forward in their pairs. Sophie breathed in and walked forward clutching Lettie's hand.

Howl walked into the bakery. Looking around he spotted Michael chatting to a young female cashier. Gliding over effortlessly he grabbed Michael's shoulder and glided out the door. Once outside he walked briskly to an old, crumbling building and opened the door. Walking in he was met with the sight of his castle. Sighing he let go of Michael and plonked himself down onto a chair in front of the fire.

" Calcifer "

Small, flickering flames peeked out from the logs in the grate. Two eyes formed and small hands from the flickering. The fire seemed to perch itself upright onto a log and peer down at the blonde haired man.

" hmm no guest? Why Howl have you lost your touch? "

Howl sat up hastily as he heard his friend remark. Smirking he flicked blonde hair out of his face.

" Why no Calcifer, thank you for the concern though much appreciated. I thought today I'd leave the romance to Princess Sophie and Prince William "

" let me guess. We're going to Kingsbury? "

" that we are my dear friend. Get us there quickly. Wouldn't want to miss the vows now would we? Such a shame you can't move! I'll have to have all the fun without you! Michael! Put on your best clothes! We're celebrating"

Howl turned and walked up the stairs. Halfway up he turned to Calcifer.

" Oh and make hot water for my bath when I get back "

Sophie was standing opposite from Price William half listening to what he was saying but more so thinking about her future after today. She was going to to be Queen. He to be King. Them to rule. To produce heir's to the throne and lead Ingary to glory in every battle. Even if that did mean losing her family. Her Step Mother, Fanny had married the King long ago thereby making her princess. As she was the oldest she was next in line. Her two younger sisters Lettie and Martha, with Martha being Fanny's true daughter always were there for here. She grew up with her two sisters. She laughed, cried and sang with them. And now she could lose them forever.

No!

It won't happen!

Never!

_I refuse to!_

Sophie turned her face into a face of determination. Not realizing the guest that had stepped in she clenched her fists as the vows began.

" Do you Prince William take Princess Sophie to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health? To rule together. To live together ? "

William smiled looking at Sophie.

" I do"

" And do yo Princess Sophie take Prince William to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health? To rule together. To live together? "

Sophie's world slowed. She could see everyone looking at her. Except for the strange man in the third row to the right. He was smiling at her. Nodding for her to go on. Suddenly she felt courageous like nothing could stop her! Looking at William she stepped back.

" I don't"

Audible gasps were heard. The stranger in the the third row got up and left. Leaving The door open. She looked towards the door.

" I'm sorry what? Sophie. I do hope you know what's at stake. "

" I do. But I don't love him. I never loved him "

Sophie took another step towards the door when a lavish looking female in the front row stood with Madam Sulliman. She raised a hand and Sophie, knowing what was about to happen ran. Picking up her long dress she ran for the door. She could feel the woman's spell following her. She picked up speed running as fast as she could though Kingsbury. She darted down alley ways trying not to be caught by this spell but just as she could see an abandon house she tripped and hit her head on the ground.

...

...

...

Blinking a few times she sat up. Touching her head tenderly she could feel the bump coming on. Getting up she felt her back crack and her bones ache.

_Weird I don't think I fell that hard_

Suddenly Sophie looked down at her hands. The veins popped from her skin which was wrinkled and withered. Clambering at her face her skin felt elastic and wrinkled. Eyes wide she clambered for the mirror in her bouquet. Shrieking at her reflection she threw the mirror.

_I'm Old!_

_But I was young minutes ago..._

_How can this be?_

_..._

_..._

_That Witch!_

_The one next to Madam Sulliman!_

_She cursed me because I didn't marry William!_

Sophie looked around. It was getting dark. Looking towards the old abandoned house she walked towards the front door and opened it. She was pulled in by a rush of air and landed on her knees on the start to a flight of stairs. Getting up she hobbled up the stairs and walked towards a chair. A fire was burning low so she reached for two more logs to put on. Looking at herself she noticed her white dress had been turned into a blue commoners dress. Sighing she lent back against the chair.

" Boy I don't envy you lady. That's one tough curse"

Sitting up she looked at the fire. _The fire spoke! _Glancing at it she peered closer. A small flame was perched atop the end log.

" The fire spoke"

Listening to her old voice she sounded exactly like the old women she heard on the streets. Her voice was croaky yet still had the warmth of a nineteen year old girl.

" who are you? "

She inquired the fire. Something must be up. The fire talks.

" I'm Calcifer an Incredibly powerful fire demon! "

To tell his point the fire burst up spewing sparks everywhere. Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

" so tell me Mr. Demon, if your Calcifer then where am I? "

The fire demon looked at Sophie confused. He crept forward looking at her.

" why your in Howls Moving Castle of course"

And just like magic the front door opened.


End file.
